


Outcode

by Arise_Griffinth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I don’t like tagging, Sorry Not Sorry, dont murder me since I didn’t put all the correct tags okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arise_Griffinth/pseuds/Arise_Griffinth
Summary: This is mostly from my random ideas mushed together.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Outcode

I had my last life gone...  
And then...  
*poof I just felt myself sort of land then..*  
“What the-?” I said confused as to where I was.  
I looked up and saw all the same skeletons that I loved watching all the time.  
Sanses and some papyruses.  
Yassss!!  
I looked at them then smiled waving at them not giving a damn about if they want to kill me.  
Then one shot out a bone attack.  
Right towards my heart.  
I tried to move to dodge but I’m slow so it still hit me and went right through flesh and bone to my heart and organs.  
Most of them either were scared or incredibly shocked.  
Blood was everywhere near me soaking my clothes and the floor.  
“Hello....th..ere... lovelies...” I said smiling then my head dropped down and my whole body shattered into some sort of big and small pixels it felt like I was falling from a high spot while I was slowly disappearing in thin air and it showed everyone my stats  
-Ari  
Lv:???????  
Exp:???????  
Atk:-999999  
Def:0  
Hp:-999999999  
(She’s just happy to see you all.)

And then I came back revived but I didn’t reset.  
Wait a minute that meant I had many lives left still!  
When I came back all the blood was gone as well as the wound.  
They now look thoroughly creeped and shocked from this whole thing going on.  
“Well as I was supposedly going to say, hello lovelies! My name is Ari or as many people like to call, Freak!  
I smiled at them like they didn’t do the whole killed me thing.  
They just stared at me still shocked and then others looked as if they were gonna try and kill me yet again  
“Lovelies I’m not here to harm or anything I just appeared out of nowhere out here on my very last life. I truly didn’t mean to bother you sugar” I said scratching to back of my neck and doing a half smile at them then looked down.  
damn I was so tired..  
“Can I just... sleep for a bit?... than....ks...” then the world went dark.

~POV change.~  
She got stabbed and killed and then came back.  
What........ .... ... .. .  
Is this abomination?  
And how did she appear here?  
So many questions...  
And she’s out like a light bulb.  
Watt is she?  
Heh...  
hopefully she’s not another type of fell.

POV change back to My lil Freak~  
“Why hello there darlin’! Also I am in heaven? Because I think I’m seeing some angels around er.” I said smirking a bit at the original pap and underswap sans.  
They both blushed at that  
“Hehe, whats for dinner, or is it breakfast? I lose track of time real fast.”I laughed awkwardly because that’s true.  
I am terrible at keeping time.  
I mean being a delinquent in high school doesn’t really how with time management skills. I just did whatever I wanted to do.  
Heheheh.  
Welp. Gotta learn something’s now.  
Ugh.. I hate learning. Even if I’m good at it.


End file.
